


A Religious Experience

by SpyroForLife



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blasphemy, Church Sex, Dirty Talk, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, Nipple Play, One-Shot, Praise Kink, Religion Kink, Scratching, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While checking out a ghost town, Dipper and Bill take a moment to admire the place's church and its lovely architecture. They soon go inside to check it out. And thus the lion laid with the lamb. Needless to say they have a new appreciation for churches now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Religious Experience

It was a magnificent place, despite its relatively small size. Proud steeple still hosting a bronze bell, though the metal was rusted from lack of care. Detailed stain glass windows depicting several famous biblical scenes. The rest of the exterior painted white, peeling and revealing brown wood underneath. There were vines crawling up the pillars in front of the doors. But despite it all, the church stood tall, a gem within a ruin of decrepit buildings.

Dipper wasn’t religious, but he always did like finding these buildings in the ghost towns he visited. They varied but pretty architecture was always a sight to see.

“This was a popular one back in the day,” Bill commented as he walked up next to him, hand finding Dipper’s lower back and giving it a rub. “Catholic, from what I can tell. I bet there’s still bottles of holy water in there. Whatever happened in this town, people left in a hurry.”

Dipper leaned into the demon’s comforting touch. He liked having Bill along with him for these trips. It made him feel safe.

“I’m gonna check it out,” Dipper said, walking up the steps. Bill followed, brushing his hand over a pillar as he passed it. They both dropped their backpacks, figuring they wouldn't need them inside. Dipper found the doors unlocked and pushed them open. The hinges creaked.

The human was a few steps past the threshold when he heard a horrific scream, and he whipped around to see Bill on the floor just inside the door, howling as he twisted and clawed at the carpet. “This is hallowed ground, it burns, help!”

“Bill!” Dipper yelled, but as he was dropping onto his knees next to him, Bill busted out laughing and sat up.

“I’m just fucking with you, churches don’t do a thing to us.”

Dipper punched him in the shoulder. “Don’t do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“Sorry, but I really couldn’t resist.” Bill got up, and Dipper glared at him as he stood too.

“It wasn’t funny.” Dipper crossed his arms and looked away.

“Aw, sapling… I’m sorry.” Bill offered a hug, and Dipper sighed and allowed it. Then he pulled away, walking further into the church.

They looked through the various rooms, but there weren’t many. An office for the pastor, and a supply room. Besides that was the main foyer.

Bill snatched up a hymnal and began singing something in it as they walked up to the front. His powerful voice echoed in the room.

Dipper turned about to admire all the stained glass, the way the light was shining through in an array of colors. When he reached the altar, he ran his hand across the polished wood, and then stepped up onto the dais, where a podium stood. A closed Bible sat on it.

“They left a lot behind,” Dipper said, flicking through.

Bill finished his song, before throwing the hymnal aside. “What a load of shit that was… Yes, they sure did.”

Dipper closed the book and looked around once more. “Well this is a nice place. I wonder if… Oh, here.” He walked over to a large bowl mounted on a stand. It was empty but he could tell from the lines inside that it used to be filled with water.

“This was used for baptism,” Bill said. “And in the back of the church is a larger tank for baptizing children and adults. Both made of marble, no doubt. Very nice.”

“So standing in a church doesn’t hurt you,” Dipper mused. “How about holy water?”

“It stings but it’s not unbearable. It depends on the strength of the demon. I’m so powerful that I hardly notice it. Younger, weaker demons would be more likely to be hurt by it. But it isn’t as great as the movies make it out to be.”

“Yeah.” Dipper did some more exploring, then decided he was done here. “Anything you wanna look at or should we leave?”

“Hold on.” Bill was leaning against the altar, just taking in the light shining on him. It cast gorgeous colors across his hair and skin, and Dipper admired him as he walked closer. Then the demon cast him a grin and widened his stance a bit, holding out his arms. Dipper moved into them without hesitation, kissing Bill gently.

They embraced and made out; it has been a while since they’ve touched like this. Bill’s hand slid down to grope Dipper’s rear, pulling him closer.

Figuring out Bill’s intentions, Dipper leaned back. “Now?”

Bill nodded, dropping his head to nibble on Dipper’s neck. As he tugged, Dipper bit his lip to keep quiet, though arousal stirred in his gut. “It’s been a while. What do you say, wanna get sinful?”

“In a church? I’m not religious but come on, that seems really disrespectful.” Dipper made no move to push the other away though, hands gripping his hips tightly.

“And that’s what makes it naughty.” Bill rolled his hips forward, and the friction through their jeans was enough to get Dipper hard. He cursed his body for how easily it responded to Bill.

“Fine,” he agreed, grinding slowly back against him, feet planted apart so Bill could push a leg between his. He rubbed into the other’s thigh, groaning.

Bill’s hands pushed up under his shirt, stroking warm skin, making Dipper blush and lean toward him. Bill’s thumbs found his nipples, caressing them gently, and Dipper arched a bit.

After a few moments of teasing, Bill pulled the shirt off entirely and tossed it aside, before working his own off. He wrapped his arms around Dipper and lifted him, turning and laying him down on the altar.

“Bill,” Dipper squeaked, face bright red.

“Yes?” Bill replied with a grin as he climbed up too, crawling between Dipper’s parted legs.

“C-can this thing even hold our weight?”

“Should be able to. Seems to be doing fine right now. It’s quite a sturdy table.” Bill held himself up, looking down on the other, before sliding his hands up Dipper’s thighs and unbuttoning his jeans. A little bit of struggle and then he had them off and discarded, and he checked out the boy’s flushed body, watching his chest move and sweat bead on his skin.

“Look at you,” Bill breathed, running his fingers down Dipper’s chest. “All laid out on the altar for me like a lamb ready for sacrifice.”

“Gh…” Dipper moaned at that, shifting. Bill smirked and palmed his erection through his briefs, running his thumb over where he felt the tip pressing to the fabric.

“So delicious,” Bill murmured as he squirmed, hips shaking with the effort of not responding. “I could just devour you.”

“Bill,” Dipper whimpered, losing the fight and rubbing against his palm.

“But this doesn’t seem to be a virgin sacrifice,” Bill hummed. Dipper’s ears turned red. “No matter. You’ll do just fine for what I need.”

“Y-you know, technically ‘virgin’ in the sacrifice sense just refers to someone whose blood hasn’t been previously used for sacrifice,” Dipper pointed out. He swallowed when Bill’s lustful eyes met his.

“I know. Demons don’t care how many people you’ve had sex with. They’re more impressed by blood that no one has tasted before.” He slid his hand along Dipper’s length, teasing him through the fabric. Dipper pressed into the touch.

“What do you desire of me, my god?” Dipper asked.

A shiver went down the demon’s spine. He slowly began unbuttoning his pants. “Calling me a god, in this most holy of places? That is blasphemous.”

“Good,” Dipper replied. “As far as I’m concerned, you are the only god I need. At least I have proof you exist.”

“This is true.” Bill slid his pants off and dropped them to the floor. “Still, to speak this way to a demon on such hallowed ground… Offering yourself to me on an altar meant for God… How very sacrilegious.” Bill climbed over him, grinding against him as he attacked his neck.

“Aa…” Dipper arched and grabbed Bill’s hips, fingers digging into the skin. That felt so much better when they weren’t wearing pants, and he could feel the other’s arousal pressing to his, hard and wanting. But it was even better when they weren’t wearing anything at all. Dipper slipped a finger under Bill’s waistband, tugging it a bit.

“I’ll accept your offering,” Bill whispered in the hollow of his throat. “Your blood and body are mine.” He bit hard enough to draw blood, greedily running his tongue along the wound.

Dipper’s hips twitched against his before finding a rhythm again, rubbing up in an attempt to get more friction. He pulled Bill’s underwear down a bit, and cupped his ass.

He felt the demon chuckle and shift weight.

“Really eager to sin, aren’t you?”

“Yes, please,” Dipper replied, gazing up at the stained glass, taking in the way the light fell across his partner’s body. He looked down in time to meet Bill’s eyes, as the demon sat back and pulled his underwear off. He also removed Dipper’s, placing the garments aside.

The human watched with extreme interest, smiling when the other looked back at him and propping himself up on his elbows, legs falling apart as he moved between them once more.

“Worship me,” Bill said quietly, but his voice was commanding. Dipper held out his arms, and when the other laid down on him, he held him tightly as their lips joined. They grinded together slowly, reverently, whispering their approval and praise during quick breaths, before kissing again. Dipper’s hands soon slid up to Bill’s shoulder blades, nails digging in and scratching down.

The demon moaned and shuddered, hips thrusting hard against Dipper’s.

“Please,” Dipper begged.

“Please what?” Bill replied breathlessly.

Dipper wrapped his legs around his hips. “Fuck me. Hard and rough, don’t bother loosening me, just take me. Make me yours, right now, in front of any god that may be watching. _Please_.”

Bill groaned at the heat that pulsed through him, leaning. “Okay, I at least need to lube up, just… hold on.” He quickly summoned some lube directly into his palm and applied it to him. The human under him gave a frustrated grunt at the pause. He wiped off the excess and mounted the other, leaning down close to murmur into his ear, “And so the lion laid with the lamb.” He thrust inside.

Both of them cried out at the motion, Dipper burying his face against Bill’s neck and Bill trembling at the incredible pressure around his dick.

“Damn, you’re tight,” he groaned, beginning to move. “I really should have loosened you.”

“N-no, I’m good, I’m so good…” Dipper responded almost immediately, using his legs as leverage to meet each thrust. He was soon whimpering in approval, arms tight around Bill’s neck as he moved.

“Sapling, you’re so hot this time… Nn, you feel amazing.”

“I am the property of my god,” Dipper whispered to him.

Bill slammed in harder, making the other keen as he hit his sweet spot. “Yes you are,” he growled back. “Praise me, tell me how much you adore me, renounce all the other pathetic gods you humans have made up to make yourselves feel significant.”

“You’re my one and only god, you’re my master,” Dipper said quickly, words slurring together as he fell victim to the pleasure filling his body. It felt so good, so hot and tight, it was hard to focus on talking. But he managed. “I would never serve another, you are my everything. I’ll praise you, I’ll worship you, whatever you want, I’m yours. Nn, y-you’re perfect, no deity could measure up to your glory.”

Bill’s hand was tight on his hip, almost painful. Dipper wouldn’t have it any other way. He squinted up at the other, seeing that he had leaned in close, pupils large as he watched him. “Of course not. I’m more powerful than any of them.”

“More attractive too,” Dipper added.

Bill’s other arm was braced on the altar next to Dipper, and his hand took hold of the human’s hair, tugging on it. “Of course… Gh, fuck, Dipper…” He was in ecstasy, overwhelmed with lust, moving so roughly that the table was shaking. And Dipper was loving every moment of it.

“Bill…” Dipper was losing rhythm, hips jerking into the other’s thrusts, desperate for friction. His hard cock was rutted against Bill’s belly, but he wanted a proper touch.

And Bill, bless him, realized it. He grasped Dipper’s cock and pumped it, at the same time moaning into his ear, “You’ve earned your place as my disciple, Dipper.”

Dipper arched, calling out Bill’s name as he came, sooner than he had expected. But he was in absolute bliss.

“Hn, you sound so good, sapling… Use your voice, tell me you love me.”

“I love you, you are perfect, you mean everything to me… I’ll worship you every day, pray to you every morning and night… My body is your temple, and you can come inside whenever you please.”

“Nn fuck!” Bill was swept over his edge, and he aggressively thrust in a few more times as he rode out the orgasm, before stilling and panting.

Dipper nuzzled his neck, and when he turned his face, he kissed him gently.

Bill leaned in as he responded, pulling out and simply laying in the other’s arms.

“What are you thinking about?” Bill asked softly, brushing Dipper’s hair out of his face.

“Mm…” Dipper hummed. “My back hurts.”

“Roll over, I’ll give you a massage.”

Dipper shifted, wincing as bones popped in his back, more than aware of how sore it was. He laid back down on his stomach, crossing his arms under his chin. Bill sat on his rear and began massaging his back. It felt nice. A little painful, but each sharp prod and rub brought relief.

“Well _that_ was something,” Bill mused.

“Mhm… that was fun.”

“Thank you so much for going along with that, that was so hot. I love some old-fashioned worship, and kid, your voice is beautiful.”

Dipper blushed lightly. “Thanks.”

“It was full of devotion, it was such a delight. We’ve gotta do this more often.” Bill pressed down hard on Dipper’s lower back, making something pop. It felt good.

“Maybe.” Dipper looked at one of the windows, examining the scene. “Seems I’m always learning about new kinks of yours, huh?”

“You need to ask! I’m into all kinds of things! But man, worship and church kink… mm.” Bill laughed. “I’m so into that.”

“I could tell. Man, I can’t believe we had sex in a church. And that I… said all that stuff.”

“Churches just put you in a kind of mood, don’t they? Haha, you were great. You were feeling that holy spirit inside you, huh?”

“I dunno about a holy spirit, but there was something inside me all right.”

The two laughed, and Bill moved aside, slipping off the altar and standing up. He held out a hand and helped Dipper down, supporting him when his legs shook.

“You looked gorgeous in the light of the windows,” Bill said, fixing his hair.

“So did you.” Dipper rubbed his back, then picked up his clothes and started getting dressed. Bill did the same, and once they were presentable, they headed outside. They picked up the bags they had left by the door and shouldered them. That was quite enough exploring for today. Right now they wanted nothing more than to just crawl into bed together and pass out. As they took each other’s hands, a silent agreement passed between them to do exactly that.


End file.
